kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Rosyuo
was the of his kind, and was the king of the old civilization trapped in the Helheim Forest. He takes responsibility for countless murders done by his power-greedy subordinates, who had targeted Japan next. As his kind's "Man of the Beginning", he was also the previous individual chosen by their Queen, who is also their kind's Woman of the Beginning, and held the Forbidden Fruit of his realm. His motive for everything was apparently caused by the results of his actions of making a Social Darwinist state into a reality, which destroyed his civilization, and making him outlive his wife. He wasn't aware that Redyue has been planning to steal the Forbidden Fruit he guarded behind his back, until when he finally meets the worthy user of the Forbidden Fruit, Kouta Kazuraba. History Nothing is really known about Rosyuo outside of Redyue's implications that he is their superior when he tried to drag Demushu away from his fight with Kaito Kumon. Rosyuo later ordered Demushu to stop attacking humans and retreated. However, Demushu kept disobeying it. Having no other choice, Rosyuo telepathically called him to cause pain to Demushu, making the Red Over Lord Inves retreat. He later punished Demushu for disobeying his orders. Rosyuo saved Takatora as he informed him about his origins. Rosyuo revealed the Helheim Forest was a civilization called "Femushinmu". He also tells that their civilization happily accepted Helheim and he was chosen by the Helheim to become the king. However, everything didn't turn out as he expected, as he had set the world into a Social Darwinist state. As shown, Demushu and Redyue killed their own people, showing the surviving strong had turned on each other. Rosyuo felt really guilty of what happened to his civilization and knows that the humans also will make the same mistake like him. Because of that, he won't give the forbidden fruit to anyone. While informing Takatora about the Helheim's origins, including about his deceased wife, DJ Sagara appeared in front of Rosyuo to inform that Demushu has recklessly struck Zawame City. Sagara also told Rosyuo that he has been cheating for having two forbidden fruit and suggested to give one of the forbidden fruit to the humans. Rosyuo then relinquished the forbidden fruit he guarded from his hand and turned it into the Kiwami Lockseed, giving it to Sagara to give to the rightful person to be its guardian. Spotting an uninvited guest, Sid, Rosyuo shows how willing he is to prevent humanity from succumbing to the same mistakes as his own civilization by killing Sid, deeming him unworthy to have the forbidden fruit due to his foolish intention to use the forbidden fruit for his own selfish purposes. Later, he allows Redyue to continue the invasion of the Earth, which shocked Takatora a lot. Redyue later brings a laptop to show Rosyuo about how advanced humans are. Redyue also said that with Earth's technology, they can revive the Queen. With this, Rosyuo orders his subordinates, Grinsha, to help Redyue. Rosyuo later tells Takatora that he knows that Redyue wants his forbidden fruit but he decided not to take any offense. Because, what he wants is just to revive the Queen and if he can revive the Queen, then he will have no need for the Fruit of Knowledge. As Rosyuo and Takatora emerge from the Crack into the Yggdrasill Headquarters. Rosyuo senses that missiles are being targeted at Zawame City. Before the missiles successfully hits the city, Rosyuo stops the missiles and reduces them into a ash with a single slash. Making most of the Riders realize how powerful one can be with the Fruit of Knowledge. Upon seeing Kouta's action of using the Fruit of Knowledge for humanity's sake, he is told that humanity still has some hope so he gives them a chance by giving some power from the Forbidden Fruit, unless some of them as worthy as Kouta does according to what Sagara said before. When Redyue is annoyed about hearing hope and angered Rosyuo, he soon intimidates her, even though he didn't know that she is planning something evil behind his back. Later, Mitsuzane Kureshima approaches him, and asks him to keep an eye on Mai Takatsukasa, and despite the fact that Rosyuo doesn't really like the boy, he decides to allow Mai to stay in the forest with him. He gave Mai the Golden Fruit as he sent her back to Zawame. When Kouta and Kaito arrived as Kouta asks where Mai is to bring her home safely, Rosyuo rather challenges them to see if they want the Forbidden Fruit from him. He defeats Kaito as a result of the infection on Kaito's left arm speeding up. With Gaim proving that his desire is to protect those who are in trouble, although Rosyuo broke the Rider's Kachidoki Arms, he'll tell him where she is now. However, Redyue, who is trying to take the Golden Fruit from him shoots him in the back and takes the fruit until it expired into nothingness. Redyue angrily forced Rosyuo to tell where the other Golden Fruit is, but Rosyuo would never tell her where he hid it now in order to ensure that it will never fall into the wrong hands of those like Redyue, stating that their role was now complete. Being impaled brutally by Redyue to death, his death has been avenged by Kouta. After his death, his body is visited by Sagara and the spirit of his wife, the latter wishing that the humans do not go down the same path as their race did. After that, the spirit disappears, implying both her and Rosyuo finally found peace in death. Mysteriously, Rosyuo's broadsword was placed next to the his wife's tomb. No one knows who or what put it back there. Personality It seems that Rosyuo is sort of like an authority with the Over Lord Inves. He is however trying to revive the mysterious Over Lord Queen who acts like a King. It was revealed that despite being the main villain for the series, he does show a little care towards humanity as seen when his race met its demise after being turned into Inves and battling each other, he would not let any other race suffer the same fate and sent Sagara to give the forbidden fruit to a rightful person to be its guardian and even killing Sid for his hunger for power. Although, he still respects Sid for his foolish action. However, he did show his villainous side by allowing Redyue to continue the invasion of the Earth. Rosyuo deems that Earth doesn't deserve to survive from the invasion. He also just wants to revive his wife, to the point if he can revive her without the forbidden fruit, he would gladly give the forbidden fruit to anyone, unless one them are worthy enough to inherit the fruit. Powers and Abilities ;Over Lord Powers :As an Over Lord, he has superhuman powers. :;Helheim Controlling :: As an Over Lord, he can freely control Helheim flora and low-class Inves. ;Godlike Powers : It is said that anyone who has eaten the Forbidden Fruit will gain godlike powers, which can rewrite the world. :;Enhanced Awareness :: Right after entering the human world, he immediately sensed and identified threats of tactical missiles on a global scale. :;Velocity Manipulation :: Using his sword, he was able to freeze dozens of tactical missiles in the air, on the scale of a city. :;Location Swapping :: Using his sword, he was able to teleport dozens of tactical missiles, on the scale of a city, to the other side of Earth, destroying most of the United States. :;Telekinesis :: He can control objects with his mind. :;Disintegration :: Using his telekinesis ability, he can destroy objects by their atomic structure that was first shown in destroying Sigurd's equipment. :;Telepathic Communication :: He was able to remotely communicate with other Over Lords. :;Telepathic Attack :: He can use his psychic power to torment his subordinates from a great distance. :;Pyrokinesis ::He can release a blue flame to attack his enemies. :;Omnidirectional Heat Waves ::He can send out a wave of heat in all directions. :;Electrokinesis ::He can release electricity to attack and bind his enemies. :;Levitation ::He himself can levitate while attacking. :;Teleport ::He can teleport himself at short distance for sneak attack. :;Intangibility ::He can make himself pass through enemy's weapons so that he takes no physical damage from them. :;Force-Field Generation ::He can create an impenetrable shield so strong that not even the combination of Sonic Arrow's Lemon Energy and DJ Gun's Kachidoki Charge can break through. :;Life Creation ::He can create countless low-class Inves out of nothing. :;Fruit Transmutation :: He can turn a piece of the Forbidden Fruit into a Lockseed. :;Crack Creating ::He can open countless cracks that connect to the Helheim Forest at any location on Earth. ;Over Lord Leadership : As the king of Over Lord, he has unchallengeable command over his subordinates. This, however, doesn't include their loyalty. Appearance *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **Episode 27: When You Know the Truth... **Episode 28: The Betrayal of Zangetsu **Episode 29: The Over Lord King **Episode 31: Whereabouts of the Forbidden Fruit **Episode 32: The Strongest Power! Kiwami Arms **Episode 34: The King's Power and the Queen's Resurrection **Episode 35: Mitchy's Ark **Episode 38: The Return of the Professor **Episode 39: The Do-or-Die Tower Break-In Strategy! **Episode 40: Awakening the Over Lord **Episode 41: Clash! The Over Lord King ''(Death) *Kamen Rider Gaim: The Great Soccer Match! The Golden Fruit Cup!'' Behind the scenes Portrayal Rosyuo is voiced by , who is also known for his role as the main villain in and also as the voice of the Birth Driver as well as the narrator of Kamen Rider OOO. His suit actor is , who is also served as suit actor for Kamen Rider Bravo and Kamen Rider Kurokage (Ryoji Hase).http://ameblo.jp/imai-yasuhiko/entry-11837223934.html Etymology The origin of his name might be coming from , means "Chalk" in Japanese Physical Appearance He appears to be influenced from a number of designs, most notably Budai, who is portrayed as having ears in that style, as well as Bishamonten, the Japanese version of the Buddhist deity "International Alphabet of Sanskrit Transliteration" Vaiśravaṇa, an armor-clad god of warfare. Language Rosyuo and the other Over Lords seemingly have their own language. This is similar to the Gurongi Language from Kamen Rider Kuuga, the Undead from Blade and Fangire from Kiva, in which an enemy faction has its own language that the Japanese do not understand. As with the Gurongi, Japanese subtitles aren't provided for Rosyuo's speech, it is unknown if they will be provided in a later release such as a TV rerun or DVD release. Notes *Roshuo was similar to Sou Fueki, as they were the leading villains that only want nothing but to revive their deceased loved ones. They even had a disregard over everything in the world except for their loved ones. They met their tragic being betrayed by their green-colored subordinates whom stabbed them in their backs. References White Over Lord Inves Category:Inves Category:Leader Category:Antivillains Category:Antiheroes Category:Allies Category:Deceased Characters Category:Evil turns good